Episode Guide
Thomas & Friends has loads of episodes, so this guide will show you why. #Thomas and Gordon #Edward and Gordon #The Sad Story of Henry #Edward, Gordon and Henry #Thomas' Train #Thomas and the Trucks #Thomas and the Brakedown Train #James and the Coaches #Troublesome Trucks #James and the Express #Thomas and the Guard #Thomas Goes Fishing #Thomas, Terence and the Snow #Thomas and Bertie #Tenders and Turntables #Trouble in the Shed #Percy Runs Away #Coal #The Flying Kipper #Whistles and Sneezes #Toby and the Stout Gentleman #Thomas in Trouble #Dirty Objects #Off the Rails #Down the Mine #Thomas' Christmas Party #Thomas, Percy and the Coal #Cows #Bertie's Chase #Saved From Scrap #Old Iron #Thomas and Trevor #Percy and the Signal #Duck Takes Charge #Percy and Harold #The Runaway #Percy Takes the Plunge #Pop Goes the Diesel #Dirty Work #A Close Shave #Better Late Than Never #Brake Van #The Deputation #Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Daisy #Percy's Predictament #The Diseasel #Wrong Road #Edward's Exploit #Ghost Train #Woolly Bear #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree #A Scarf for Percy #Percy's Promise #Time for Trouble #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Donald's Duck #Thomas Gets Bumped #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Diesel Does It Again #Henry's Forest #The Trouble With Mud #No Joke For James #Thomas, Percy and the Post Train #Trust Thomas #Mavis #Toby's Tightrope #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party #Buzz, Buzz #All At Sea #One Good Turn #Tender Engines #Escape! #Oliver Owns Up #Bulgy #Heroes #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day #Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure #Granpuff #Sleeping Beauty #Bulldog #You Can't Win! #Four Little Engines #A Bad Day for Sir Handel #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady #Trucks! #Home at Last #Rock N Roll #Special Funnel #Steam Roller #Passengers and Polish #Gallant Old Engine #Rusty to the Rescue #Thomas and Stepney #Train Stops Play #Bowled Out #Henry and the Elephant #Toad Stands By #Bulls Eyes #Thomas and the Special Letter #Paint Pots and Queens #Fish #Special Attraction #Mind That Bike! #Cranky Bugs #Horrid Lorry #A Better View For Gordon #Lady Hatt's Birthday Party #James and the Trouble with Trees #Gordon and the Gremlin #Bye George! #Baa! #Put Upon Percy #Toby and the Flood #Haunted Henry #Double Teething Troubles #Stepney Gets Lost #Toby's Discovery #Something in the Air #Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach #Thomas and the Rumours #Oliver's Find #Happy Ever After #Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday #A Surprise for Percy #Make Someone Happy #Busy Going Backwards #Duncan Gets Spooked #Rusty and the Boulder #Snow #Salty's Secret # Harvey to the Rescue # No Sleep for Cranky # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter # Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry # The Fogman # Jack Jumps In # A Friend In Need # It's Only Snow # Twin Trouble # The World's Strongest Engine # Scaredy Engines # Percy and the Haunted Mine # Middle Engine # James and the Red Balloon # Jack Frost # Gordon Takes a Tumble # Percy's Chocolate Crunch # Buffer Bother # Toby Had a Little Lamb # Thomas, Percy and the Squeak # Thomas the Jet Engine # Edward the Very Useful Engine # Dunkin Duncan # Rusty Saves the Day # Faulty Whistles # Emily's New Coaches # Percy Gets it Right # Bill, Ben and Fergus # The Old Bridge # Edward's Brass Band # What's the Matter with Henry? # James and the Queen of Sodor # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Stand # The Spotless Record # Toby's Windmill # Bad Day at Castle Loch # Rheneas and the Roller Coaster # Salty's Stormy Tale # Snow Engine # Something Fishy # The Runaway Elephant # Peace and Quiet # Fergus Breaks the Rules # Bulgy Rides Again # Harold and the Flying Horse # The Grand Opening # Best Dressed Engine # Gordon and Spencer # Not So Hasty Puddings # Trusty Rusty # Three Cheers for Thomas # Thomas and the Tuba # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas to the Rescue # Henry and the Wishing Tree # James Gets a New Coat # Thomas Saves the Day # Percy's Big Mistake # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Don't Tell Thomas # Emily's New Route # Thomas and the Firework Display # Gordon Takes Charge # Spic and Span # Edward the Great # Squeak, Rattle and Roll # Thomas and the Circus # Thomas Gets it Right # As Good as Gordon # Fish (Series 8) # Emily's Adventure # Halloween # You Can Do it, Toby! # James Goes Too Far # Chickens to School # Too Hot for Thomas # Percy and the Magic Carpet # Percy and the Oil Painting # Thomas and the Rainbow # Thomas' Milkshake Muddle # Mighty Mac # Molly's Special Special # Respect for Gordon # Thomas and the Toy Shop # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic # Tuneful Toots # Rheneas and the Dinosaur # Thomas and the New Engine # Toby Feels Left Out # Thomas Tries His Best # The Magic Lamp # Thomas and the Statue # Henry and the Flagpole # Emily Knows Best # Thomas' Day Off # Thomas' New Trucks # Duncan and the Old Mine # Bold and Brave # Skarloey the Brave # Saving Edward # Thomas and the Golden Eagle # Keeping Up with James # Flour Power # Follow that Flour # A Smooth Ride # Thomas and the Jet Plane # Percy and the Funfair # The Green Controller # Duncan Drops a Clanger # Thomas' Tricky Tree # Toby's Afternoon Off # It's Good to be Gordon # Seeing the Sights # Fearless Freddie # Toby's New Shed # Edward Strikes Ot # Topped Off Thomas # Which Way Now? # Thomas and the Shooting Star # Big Strong Henry # Sticky Toffee Thomas # Wharf and Peace # Thomas' Frosty Friend # Emily and the Special Coaches # Thomas and the Colours # Thomas and the Birthday Mail # Duncan's Bluff # Missing Trucks # Thomas and the Treasure # James the Second Best # Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out # Thomas and the Storyteller # Emily's Rubbish # Dream On # Dirty Work (Series 11) # Hector the Horrid! # Gordon and the Engineer # Thomas and the Spaceship # Henry's Lucky Day # Thomas and the Lighthouse # Thomas and the Big Bang # Smoke and Mirrors # Thomas Sets Sail # Don't be Silly, Billy # Edward and the Mail # Hide and Peep # Toby's Trimuph # Thomas and the Runaway Car # Thomas In Trouble (Series 11) # Thomas and the Stinky Cheese # Percy and the Left Luggage # Duncan Does it All # Sir Handel in Charge # Cool Truckings # Ding-a-Ling # Skarloey Storms Through # Wash Behind Your Buffers # Thomas and the Billboard # Steady Eddie # Rosie's Funfair Special # Mountain Marvel # Henry Gets it Wrong # Heave Ho Thomas! # Toby's Special Surprise # Excellent Emily # The Party Surprise # Saved You! # Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon # James Works it Out # Tram Trouble # Don't Go Back # Gordon Takes a Shortcut # The Man in the Hills # Thomas Puts the Brakes On # Percy and the Bandstand # Push Me, Pull You # Best Friends # Creaky Cranky # The Lion of Sodor # Tickled Pink # Double Trouble # Slippy Sodor # The Early Bird # Play Time # Thomas and the Pigs # Time for a Story # Percy's Parcel # Toby's New Whistle # A Blooming Mess # Thomas and the Runaway Kite # Steamy Sodor # Splish Splash Splosh # The Biggest Present of All # Snow Tracks # Henry's Good Deeds # Buzzy Bees # Hiro Helps Out # Thomas' Tall Friend # James in the Dark # Pingy Pongy Pick Up # Charlie and Eddie # Toby and the Whistling Woods # Henry's Health and Safety # Diesel's Special Delivery # Pop Goes Thomas # Victor Says Yes # Thomas in Charge # Being Percy # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Thomas' Crazy Day # Jumping Jobi Wood! # Thomas and Scruff # O the Indignity # Jitters and Japes # Merry Misty Island # Henry's Magic Box # Gordon and Ferdinand # Toby and Bash # Emily and Dash # Percy's New Friends # Edward the Hero # James to the Rescue # Happy Hiro # Up, Up and Away! # Henry's Happy Coal # Let it Snow # Surprise, Surprise # Spencer the Grand # Stop That Bus! # Stuck on You # Big Belle # Kevin the Steamie # Wonky Whistle # Percy the Snowman # Tree Trouble # Fiery Flynn # Race to the Rescue # Ol' Wheezy Wobbles # Express Coming Through # Percy and the Monster of Brendam # Ho Ho Snowman # Flash Bang Wallop! # Thomas and the Rubbish Train # Thomas Toots the Crows # Bust My Buffers! # Percy and the Colliape # Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor # Salty's Surprise # Sodor Surprise Day # Emily's Winter Party Special # Muddy Matters # Whiff's Wish # Welcome Stafford # Don't Bother Victor! # Happy Birthday Sir! # The Christmas Tree Express # Kevin's Cranky Friend # Scruff's Makeover # Wayward Winston # Gordon Runs Dry # Calm Down Caitlin # Steamie Stafford # Henry's Hero # Luke's New Friend # The Switch # Now Now, Charlie! # The Lost Puff # The Thomas Way # The Phantom Express # Percy's Lucky Day # Bill or Ben? # Too Many Fire Engines # No Snow for Thomas # Santa's Little Engine # The Missing Christmas Decorations # The Frozen Turntable # Away from the Sea # Gone Fishing # The Afternoon Tea Express # The Smelly Kipper # No More Mr. Nice Engine # Thomas' Shortcut # Old Reliable Edward # Not So Slow Coaches # Flatbeds of Fear # Disappearing Diesels # Signals Crossed # Toad's Adventure # Duck in the Water # Duck and the Slip Coaches # Thomas the Quarry Engine # Thomas and the Emergency Cable # Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger # Marion and the Pipe # Missing Gator # No Steam Without Coal # Spencer's VIP # Toad's Bright Idea # Long Lost Friend # Last Train for Christmas # Duncan the Humbug # The Perfect Gift # Emily Saves the World # Timothy and the Rainbow Truck # Marion and the Dinosaurs # Samson at Your Service # Samson Sent for Scrap # Millie and the Volcano # Who's Geoffrey # The Truth About Toby # Lost Property # Henry Spots Trouble # A Cranky Christmas # Snow Place Like Home # The Beast of Sodor # Toad and the Whale # Very Important Sheep # Salty All At Sea # Den and Dart # Helping Hiro # Slow Stephen # Two Wheels Good # Reds vs. Blues # Best Engine Ever # The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead # Philip to the Rescue # Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1) # Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 2) # Rocky Rescue # Thomas the Babysitter # The Other Side of the Mountain # No Help at All # Wild Water Rescue # Goodbye Fat Controller # Sidney Sings # Toby's New Friend # Henry Gets the Express # Diesel and the Ducklings # Bradford The Brake Van # Saving Time # Ryan and Daisy # Pouty James # Blown Away # The Way She Does it # Letters to Santa # Love Me Tender # The Railcar and the Coaches # The Christmas Coffeepot # Over the Hill # Henry in the Dark # The Missing Breakdown Train # Three Steam Engines Gruff # Engine of the Future # Hugo and the Airship # Skiff and the Mermaid # Mucking About # Cautious Connor # All in Vain # Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks # Tit for Tat # Mike's Whistle # Useful Railway # Springtime for Diesel # A Most Singular Engine # Dowager Hatt's Busy Day # Stuck In Gear # Runaway Engine # P.A. Problems # Hasty Hannah # Cranky at the End of the Line # New Crane on the Dock # Unscheduled Stops # Philip's Number # The Fastest Red Engine of Sodor # A Shed for Edward # The Big Freeze # Emily in the Middle # Terence Breaks the Ice # Daisy's Perfect Christmas # Confused Coaches # Number One Engine # Forever and Ever # Confusion Without Delay # Trusty Trunky # What Rebecca Does # Thomas Goes to Bollywood # Thomas in the Wild # Thomas and the Monkey Palace # An Engine of Many Colours # Outback Thomas # School of Duck # Tiger Trouble # Seeing is Believing # Apology Impossible # The Water Wheel # Samson and the Fireworks # Runaway Truck # Thomas' Animal Ark # Cyclone Thomas # Kangaroo Christmas # Thomas and the Dragon # Rosie is Red # The Case of the Puzzling Parts # Banjo and the Bushfire # Counting on Nia # Hunt the Truck # Free the Roads # Crowning Around # Chucklesome Trucks # The Other Big Engine # Heart of Gold # Batucada # Gordon Gets the Giggles # Thomas Makes a Mistake # Diesel Do Right # Grudge Match # Steam Team to the Rescue! # Panicky Percy # All Tracks Lead To Rome # Mines of Mystery # Diesel Glows Away # Laid Back Shane # Wish You Were Here # First Day on Sodor! # Rangers of the Rails # Lorenzo's Solo # Deep Trouble # Too Loud, Thomas! # Out of Site # Shankar's Makeover # Untitled Ace Episode # Marvellous Machinery # The Royal Engine Jack and the Sodor Construction company eps # A Happy Day for Percy # A Tale for Thomas # Thomas & the Moles # Kelly's Windy Day # Percy Helps Out # The Tortoise & the Hare # Thomas' Trusty Friends # On Site with Thomas # Alfie has Kittens # A Visit from Thomas # Mud Glorious Mud # Jack Owns Up # Percy's Scary Tale